


Please, Leave me Alone to Die,

by TylerM



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bromance romance whatever, zayn!sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 16:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/611910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerM/pseuds/TylerM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's sick and rather dramatic about the whole thing, yet the boys refuse to leave his side no matter how many times he threatens to call the cops if they feel for his temperature one more time. Moody, adorable, sick Zayn with caring bandmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Leave me Alone to Die,

“Please leave me alone to die,” Zayn whimpered grumpily, voice muffled from having his face stuck in the pillow and blanket covering the back of his head. 

A week into their break in London and of course Zayn’s body had to shut down when he was supposed to be relaxing. It was only a cold, but it was one that made his head feel heavy and he was drozy and miserable and more irritable than usual. He’s throat felt like razors making it hurt to talk let alone eat anything and he’s nose felt like a leaky tape in a basement which was just downright disgusting let alone extremely unattractive. All he wanted to do was cover himself with a million different blankets, close all the blinds and wallow in his bed for a solid three days alone as he watched re runs of the O.C, even though he’d deny to anyone ever enjoying the Orange country drama. 

There was this thing though, where Zayn never really got what he wanted. Because despite having two weeks off which were supposed to be away from his band mates, that was always such a blatant lie. It seemed like after so long together they just didn’t know how to be apart, whenever they had a week off somehow they congregate back together. Usually it was just two or three at a time, Liam and Louis would go on a bike ride or Harry and Niall would go clubbing. Eventually on their last few days off they’d crash in Harry’s apartment and eat junk food and crisps and tease Liam about something meaningless but they always ended up back together. Like gravity forced them, even if Zayn wanted to rip their heads off. 

This time however it all happened rather quickly and Zayn has already threatened to call the cops three times if they don’t get out of his house soon because if someone touches his forehead one more time he just might snap. 

Harry had texted him there second night apart (two freaking days might he emphasis) telling him to come clubbing because he needed a wingman. Zayns head had been aching all day and he’d much rather just crash on his couch anyway so he’d declined. He ignored the rude messages Harry sent him afterwards and went to bed early.

On the fourth day when Zayn was starting to feel achy and grumpy because he wasn’t sleeping well, Louis had called him up asking him to go see the Paranormal activity movie with him, which he declined and it was partly because he wasn’t feeling well and partly because he didn’t do scary movies (not that he’d ever actually repeat that). 

So the next night when Liam had asked him to come around and play Fifa he knew it was just a matter of time before they came looking for him. He made sure to lock his door after declining, but forgot he’d given them all spare keys so it was all rather pointless in the end. 

It’s not like this type of anti-social behaviour was particularly unusual for Zayn really. It wasn’t that he was super unfriendly but he liked his space and sometimes enough was just enough. He should have known continually declining them was going to get him nowhere though, he should have gone home and gotten his mom to take care of him. At least she didn’t sit on him when he refused to cooperate.

“Stop being such a big baby Zayn and take the stupid cough medicine,” He heard Louis complain as someone tried to take the blanket away from him but he just gripped tighter.  
“I don’t even have a cough,” he mumbled quietly but suddenly a tickle at the back of his throat had him hacking slightly and he could literally feel the glare Louis was sending him.  
“If you don’t take your medicine you don’t get any ice cream after dinner,” Louis patronised.

“Fuck off” Zayn snapped unhappily. 

There was a pause while Louis took another approach, “If you take the medicine then I’ll give you a foot massage?”

“Touch my fucking feet and I will kick you in the fucking face,” Zayn growled dangerously still not moving from his position hidden under blankets.

He head someone giggle and felt hands reach for his legs over the covers so he began to kick at the person who he assumed was Harry from the whine he let out upon being kicked, “Why are we even looking after you again?” 

“I didn’t ask you to, you can go home any time,” Zayn shouted. 

“Yes because you were doing a fantastic job at looking after yourself before we came,” Louis rolled his eyes.

“I don’t appreciate your sarcasm Tomlinson,”

“Well I don’t appreciate your tone young man, respect your elders,”

“You’re not that much older!” Zayn said annoyed.

“Still older,” he said smugly.

Zayn chose to just ignore all of them in hopes they’d go away. Once again Zayn didn’t get his way because Liam decided to enter the room.

“Has he taken it yet?” Liam asked, frowning when he saw Louis standing over a lump in the bed which he assumed was Zayn, cough medicine still in his hands.

“We’re having some technical difficulties,” Louis smirked.

Liam just sighed, whacking Zayn on the bum and taking a seat on the bed next to him, “Zayn sit up, stop being ridiculous and take it like a man before I take a photo and post it on twitter.” 

Zayn frowned, but untangled himself from the blankets and pillow and sat up, “You wouldn’t.”

“I will,” Liam stated matter of factly, “and I’ll call your mom and tell her what a big baby your being.”

Liam smirked as Zayn crossed his arms over his chest and pouted at him. Choosing to ignore the look that was being sent his way he arranged the blankets on Zayns lap and handed him the medication, “Swallow it.” He informed.

Zayn swallowed it, but not because Liam told him too. Because he wanted to.

“That’s all it took to get him to take it? I’ve been trying for 20 minutes,” Louis complained falling dramatically on a heap on the ground.

“It’s because Zayn loves Liam,” Niall teased making kissy faces that made the Bradford boy blush.

Harry scoffed from where he was perched next to Zayn on the massive King sized bed but keeping his distance from the illness, “No It’s because everyone does what Liam says. He has some kind of voodoo powers.” He waved his hands around in the air for effect. 

Liam laughed, “Well I wished my voodoo powers worked more often,” 

“Yea, like when you’re telling Louis not to do something yet he still does anyway,” Niall suggested.

“Yea like then,”

“Hey, it’s not like I’m always disobedient,” Louis complied, crawling up onto the bed and sprawling himself over Liam’s lap. Liam simply just petted the boy’s hair.

“No you’re a perfect angel most of the time Louis,” Harry snorted, Louis replied by giving him the finger.

“So how are you feeling Zayn?” Liam asked, reaching over to feel his forehead. Zayn quickly smacked it away before he could.

“I’m fine,” he said exasperated, “You all really don’t need to babysit me.”

“Of course we do,” Niall piped up, jumping across the bed next to Harry, “You’ve always needed a baby sitter.” 

Zayn attempted to glare at the boy, sending his most deathly scowl however in the state with his hair all tousled and flushed cheeks it didn’t appear as menacing as he’d hoped.  
Liam and Louis thought they’d let Zayn keep the little dignity he had left allowing Zayn to at least think he still held some of that bad boy persona but harry and Niall thought otherwise. They were always ones to knock Zayn off his peg when he became too moody, they never appreciated the way he sometimes came across as hard. Because as much as Zayn tried and even sometimes succeeded in making the public believe he was some kind of broody bad boy he was just a giant misunderstood teddy bear (although once Niall had called him that and got kicked in the balls). Zayn was quiet and shy and liked to keep to himself, he wasn’t actually at all that mysterious or dangerous. 

Usually when Harry or Niall wanted to bring Zayn back to his roots that climb all over him forcing him to snuggle with them as they played with his hair as he turned pliant in their arms or they’d remind him of the constant photos on their phones they had of Zayn asleep curled up with a teddy bear or playing dolls with his little sisters. Or they’d remind Zayn he’s not as strong as he thinks he is and tackle him to the couch. 

“You look like a right kitten when you pout like that Malik, so adorable,” Harry teased reaching to pinch one of Zayn’s cheeks causing the older boy to blush deeply and mumbled darkly under his breath. 

“Leave him alone Styles you look like a kitten all of the time,” Louis laughed while Harry jumped on top of Louis and Liam nuzzling his face into Louis neck.  
“That’s just because I’m so awesome,” Harry laughed.

Louis grabbed the boy around the waist, moving off Liam and holding Harry protectively to him snuggling his face into the crook of the younger boys neck.  
“Ugh, get a room you two!” Niall joked.

Louis just poked his tongue out at the blonde and huffed loudly, still holding Harry in some kind of death grip, “I’m bored, what shall we do now?”

“You could all go home, that’s an option,” Zayn suggested moodily. It wasn’t that he didn’t want them there, actually that was kind of part of it. He just liked his space, he particularly liked his space when he felt gross and disgusting and wanted to sleep. And there endless good moods and taunting certainly didn’t help make him feel any better.  
However a little part of him, a tiny little part he wouldn’t actually express aloud, wouldn’t mind them keeping him company for a little bit longer. Just a little.

“yea, that aint gonna happen. You can’t look after yourself for shit mate,” Niall laughed, “no offence.”

“Offence taken thanks,” Zayn frowned.

“Don’t be moody Zaynie, we all just know you love us weighting on you hand and foot,” Harry teased, reaching over to pinch him on the cheek lightly only to be pulled back in Louis arms moments later.

“You guys are such twats,” Zayn mumbled, pulling the blanket closer to himself, “you can all get off my bed and go home now.”

How they all actually managed to squeeze themselves on his bed was a mystery to him, but he had Louis and Harry sitting at the end feet almost right up in his face, Niall sprawled out to his left and Liam sitting casually on his right, legs draped over his own over the blankets.

“Now, now Zayn don’t make us ring mommy,” Louis taunted.  
Zayn rolled his eyes, “You can’t use that against me, that’s not fair. Mum will worry if I’m sick.” Zayn hadn’t actually told him mum he was sick because he couldn’t go down to Bradford and if he told her she’d just worry and want to come look after him. As much as he wouldn’t mind that it wasn’t fair to make her worry over just a cold. 

“You use calling my older sisters on me all the time!” Liam laughed, “Only seems fair.”

“that’s different,” 

“How is that different?”

“Cause Liam’s sisters are scary and embarrassing,” Louis pitched in, “seriously Ruth could be worse than my mother.”

“You don’t use Gemma,” Liam retorted.

“Cause Gemmas super fit and she doesn’t care about Haz,” Niall laughed.

“hey!” Harry complained, “My sister loves me!”

“Sure she does curly,” Louis joked, “can’t use Niall’s brother either cause I don’t reckon he knows the days of the week half the time.”

Niall laughed, “He’s a good lad, but I don’t think he does,”

“Why am I even friends with you guys?” Zayn muttered more to himself than to anyone in the room.

“Because you love us,” Louis grinned cheekily.

While Zayn rolled his eyes at Louis Liam took the opportunity while he was distracted to feel his forehead for a temperature, “hey!” Zayn complained slapping his hand away, “again Liam? Really again?”

Liam grinned sheepishly, “I’m just feeling for a temperature!” 

“I’m fine,” Zayn said frustrated.

“Clearly you’re not mate,” Niall said.

“You’re copped up in bed and you look shit,” Harry added.

“I’m copped in bed because you four came parading into my house, uninvited might I add and forced me into it,” Zayn said, “I was perfectly fine.”

“You didn’t come clubbing with me because you weren’t feeling well!” 

Zayn rolled his eyes. 

“And you wouldn’t come play Fifa,” Liam added.

Zayn winced, alright so this wasn’t looking good on his behalf.

“and you refused to come see paranormal activity with me,” Louis pouted.

Now Zayn just rolled his eyes again, he never went to scary movies anyway.

“Why’d you ask him to go see that with you Zayn wouldn’t go see a scary movie,” Niall laughed like it was the best thing he’d heard all week.

Okay, now Zayn was blushing he needed new friends.

“So clearly you were not perfectly fine Zayn,” Liam said gently.

The Bradford rolled his eyes, “I was fine,” 

“Sure you were Malik keep telling yourself that,” Louis said because honestly sometimes it was just easier to patronise Zayn then it was to try and reason with him. To Louis it was simple, he was damn well sick and they were here to take care of him. To Zayn that was a different story, “Now just let Liam take your temperature and we won’t have to hold you and pin you down.” 

“I’d like to see you try,” Zayn scoffed a lot more confident then he felt because yea, Louis and Harry might actually pin him down for something so trivial as a temperature. They’d probably done it for less.

“Oh watch me Malik, and I’ll make sure we post a photo of it on twitter for the whole internet to see,” he grinned evilly.

Zayn resisted the urge to groan, Louis could be downright evil when he wanted to be.

“Fine,” he agreed, “take the damn temperature but I swear to you I’m fine. Just a bit of a cold.”

Nobody in the room, particularly Liam as he held the device in front of his mouth seemed to agree with Zayn, but nobody questioned it. For once in the entire bands life it was silent for a minute as they waited for the thermometer to beep and it was awkward to say the least. Zayn didn’t like sitting there as they all started at him, he felt vulnerable and exposed and he didn’t like it. Sometimes he just wished he was back home in Bradford with his mom bringing him in soup while he curled up on his bed with a book. Those days were simpler and he never got embarrassed around her.

It beeped and Liam frowned, “its high,” 

“no its not,” Zayn assured snatching the device from Liam’s hands to see for himself and in fact Liam was not lying, apparently he did have a bit of a temperature. Oh, well.  
Zayn frowned and threw the impending device back at Liam cuddling up more under his blankets to kind of give him comfort but to also kind of hide his embarrassment, no wonder he felt like such shit. 

“Not sick eh?” Louis teased, but there wasn’t nearly as much emphasis or torment behind it as usual but more concern and Zayn actually hated it.

“whatever,” Zayn sighed.

Liam frowned, pushing the older boys hair back gently and giving him a sympathetic smile that only Liam could pull off and not get kicked in the nuts for it, “do you want anything?”

Zayn shook his head, refusing to admit that the way Liam ran fingers through his hair was ridiculously comforting and tried not to nuzzle into it.

“You don’t need to be the ‘Bradford bad boy’ all the time you know? Anything we can do to help, I can send Louis to go get that ice-cream you like?” Liam smiled.  
Zayn smiled uncharacteristically timid back at him, “M’m fine,”

Liam frowned, “Okay, maybe you should get some rest? We’ll let you sleep,” Liam went to stand up and motioned the boys to do the same but a hand grasped his wrist.

“No, don’t go,” Zayn sighed, rolling his face back into his pillow while still holding onto Liam, “I can’t sleep. Haven’t slept properly in a few days, not gonna sleep now.” He admitted reluctantly. 

Zayn couldn’t see it, but the four boys shared similar smiles with each other taking a seat back on the bed, “what can we do to help?” Liam asked.  
Zayn just shrugged, head still in the pillow.

“He likes it when you were playing with his hair,” he heard Harry answer and could practically see the little smirk on the youngest face, “you can tell and he’s let me do it a couple times when he’s really sleepy and pliant.”

Instantly fingers were back to playing with his hair and he could feel his cheeks turning red but it was just too comforting to really be embarrassed about.  
“Zayns let you touch his hair!” Louis cried in mock outrage.

“I’m his favourite,” Harry replied.

“Zayn, I’ll hope you know when your better you are not going to get away with this,” he said.

Zayn half groaned half laughed, “I know.”

“I’m gonna make Liam hold you don’t while I mess up your hair,” Louis told him, Zayn would never understand why the eldest would always share his plans to torture Zayn but he always seemed to.

“Good to know Lou,” Zayn said and maybe he did need new friends but sometimes maybe he didn’t.

-/-/-/-/-  
Several hours later and two out of three Toy Story movies, Zayn has no idea how he was roped into watching them but he has a feeling it had something to do with Liams puppy dog eyes, he still wasn’t feeling any better. If anything he was just more tired but he’s throat was scratching painfully and he could barely breathe out of his nose so he knew sleep just wasn’t on the cards anytime soon. So as much as he claimed to hate it, he was actually really glad the boys refused to leave his side. 

“What now?” Niall asked as the credits began to roll.

“Toy Story 3?” Liam suggested and the others groaned.

“Really, really?” Harry asked.

“Again?” Louis chimed in.

Liam flushed a little, “I like them,” he defended himself.

Niall sighed, patting Liam’s knee, “we know you do mate, we know.”

Zayn laughed a little at that, and snuggled further into Liam’s chest as the younger ran fingers through his hair. It was common knowledge most of the boys gravitated to Liam whenever they were sick, Liam just held that strong confident, protective demeanour about him that looked after people. Obviously he would be the one they wanted to go to when they were feeling poorly or homesick, Louis couldn’t look after people without the constant teasing and Niall just wasn’t equip for it and Harry fussed and worried a bit too much to be healthy. Even Zayn himself knew people actively avoided him when they were sick because he was awful at taking care of sick people, he kept his distance and tried to help the best he could but honestly he wasn’t very much help. Liam was born to look after people.

However Zayn always gravitated to Liam that little bit more. Liam was just, safe. He didn’t mess up his hair like Louis and he didn’t tease him like Harry and he didn’t talk his ear off like Niall. He just sat with him, without question knowing exactly how many cuddles he needed, depending on Zayns mood that day. Sometimes he needed someone to latch to; sometimes he just needed someone to sit with. Liam was in tune with him, he liked that he could go to Liam with anything, and not be judged.

“Did you want to get some sleep Zayn?” Liam asked quietly although he knew all the boys could hear.

Zayn shook his head, “Nah, can’t sleep.”

Suddenly Louis eyes shone with mischief, “I know what we should do,” he piped up and Zayn didn’t like where this was going, “We should tell Zayn a bed time story.”

Zayn groaned, “No we shouldn’t,” He said quickly.

Louis tsked ignoring his protests, “It might help you fall asleep.”

“I doubt that,” he replied.

“shhhh young one,” Louis said, “Okay Harry you start it.”

Harry who has taken to using Zayn’s legs as a pillow whined, “Why do I have to?”

“Because you’re the youngest so you know the most about bed time stories,” Louis said as if it was logical.

Niall laughed, “Course Harry will know the most, not the guy who has 4 little sisters.”

“Be quite Niall,” Louis reprimanded, “go on Harry.”

Harry just laughed and folded his hands behind his head, “Okay I’ll start then, once upon a time lived a very vain prince in the town of – ”

“What! No the stories not starting like that,” Zayn frowned whacking Harry on the head only to have Liam look at his disapproving.

“And why not it’s my story?” Harry asked.

“Because that’s a stupid beginning, I’m not vain,” 

“Well clearly you are because I never said you were the prince,” harry said, “Now, the vain prince named Lane,”

“Oh how original,”

“Shut up. The prince lived in a magical castle in Bradford,”

“There are no castles in Bradford,”

“You interrupt one more time Malik, unfortunately he didn’t have a lot of friends because he was super socially awkward and spent most of his time playing world of war craft hiding away in his bedroom because people scared him.”

Niall snorted at this and Zayn only mumbled an incoherent ‘people don’t scare me’. 

“Anyway, in between his busy reading schedule and being a general nerd this young prince had a pretty amazing voice but refused to sing in front of anyone because he’s a big wimp.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, “if your all going to pick on me you can go home.”

Louis patted his leg fondly, “We love you Zayn, now Niall take over because Harry talks to slow.” He commanded.

Harry took the opportunity to throw a pillow at Louis landing directly on his face while Niall continued the story, “So he wouldn’t sing in front of anyone, not even his mom, the Queen, even though she’d heard him through his bedroom door and would tell him all the time how great he was, begging him to sing in front of someone and threatened to take his books if he didn’t,” 

“What?” Zayn asked.

“She told us when we were down for dinner that one time,” Liam explained and Zayn pouted.

“Anyway one day the Queen finally convinced the prince to audition for X Factor...”

“It can’t be called X Factor in the ‘magical land of Bradford’ this is a bed time story be creative Niall,”

“Oh shut up Louis. Anyway his mom literally dragged him out of bed to audition but it paid off and everyone loved him and he got 4 yes’s because he could sing awesome,” Niall concluded.

“Can the story be over now?” Zayn rolled his eyes, “I know how my life went I don’t need the commentary.”

“Be quite Zayn, Liam,” Louis grinned.

Liam rolled his eyes, but pulled Zayn tighter to his chest and continued there ludicrous story nonetheless, “Although he had made it through, the young princes insecurities shone through a bit too much when he was too afraid to dance, despite now being a very adequate dancer with several YouTube videos up. He didn’t make it to the judges houses as a solo artist, however was put with four other young princes in a group making it all the way to the live shows.” 

“Okay Liam’s turns over he turned the story boring,” Louis decided and Liam frowned, “The four, handsome, confident, charismatic young men took the prince under their wing and guided him with love to bring him to be the bad boy he now deems. They were beaten by the enchanting mistress who had seduced the young prince and the hairy ogre coming third in the competition, but the joke was on everyone else when they were signed and became the best boy band in the whole entire world and they beat everyone,” Louis said over excitedly.

“No need to be modest Lou,” Liam joked.

“Nope,” he exclaimed popping the ‘P’, “And they all lived happily ever after despite the prince being a winy baby who doesn’t let his band mates look after him when his sick. The end.” 

Zayn rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore his stupid band mates but smiling despite himself, “you’re an idiot,”

“Possibly,” Louis agreed, “But an idiot that you love with all of your cold heart?” 

“Just an idiot,” Zayn laughed.

“You say that but I know you’d suffer without me,” Louis decided crawling over the bed and settling himself on top of Zayn, wrapping his arms around the darker boy who was still curled up in Liam’s arms.

“Do you realise how heavy you are Lou? Get off of me,” Zayn complained wriggling around but it was a rather lame attempt.

Louis just latched on tighter burying his head into Zayn’s neck, “Shh, go to sleep.” 

Zayn groaned, ignoring the other two giggles as he pouted up at Liam, “Liam get him off me.”

Liam laughed, “Don’t be a baby just humour him.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, why did he have to humour his 20 year old band mate.

“You just need to stop sometimes,” Louis muttered into his shoulder quietly, almost a whisper so he could barely hear. He tensed at that because Louis joking manner had gone and now he just sounded sort of upset or defeated and the last thing he wanted to do was make anyone upset.

“I know,” He sighed, patting the boys head, “I’m fine.”

Louis pulled his hair slightly but enough to hurt, “You weren’t, you were sick and we didn’t know.”

Zayn exhaled loudly, he should have known keeping it from his band mates would be more trouble than good. Louis always got too protective and Liam always worried so much so it was natural for them to be concerned. He just liked to keep to himself, he didn’t mean to offend or worry anyone. It was so odd for him to have people take care of him, he was used to being the big brother who dealt with things on his own. These boys would actively and willingly take care of anything for him no matter the risk.

“I know,” he muttered, “I’m sorry.”

“You should be, don’t do it again,” Louis pouted.  
“Alright,” Zayn smiled. He looked up at Liam who was grinning down at him, knowing full well everyone had heard the conversation in the room. 

“This doesn’t seem fair, you ambushed me with Koala Louis so I couldn’t defend myself,” Zayn laughed, treading his fingers through Louis’s hair.

“Tough luck,” Louis mumbled licking his neck. Zayn wiped it away giving him a disgusted look.

“Had to do something, all’s fair in love and war,” Harry shrugged.

“Just count yourself lucky we didn’t set Niall on you,” Liam joked.

He rolled his eyes , but couldn’t help but feel content. Sometimes he had to remind himself how lucky he was to have these guys in his life.

“DOG PILE!” Niall shouted before he could bask in the contentment for long and suddenly bodies and hands were being shoved at him. Several love bites were placed on his neck and he could feel fingers prodding at his sensitive hips, he heard Liam yell something about someone jabbing into his ribs and despite how his head was still sore and throat hurt, he felt good. He felt better than good because he knew he’d never ask for help, it wasn’t his nature to tell people when he felt sick or off, but it wouldn’t matter because they would know. They’d give him hell for it, but they’d know and they’d always make sure he was okay.


End file.
